The present invention relates to a door coordinator and, more particularly, to a double door coordinator for controlling the closing sequence of an active door and an inactive door of a double door.
A double door mounted in a building generally includes an active door and an inactive door both of which are pivotably mounted in a door frame. The active door includes a stopper plate protruding towards the inactive door. When both of the active door and the inactive door are in the closed position, the stopper plate abuts against a side of the inactive door to prevent wind and dust from entering the indoor space via the gap between the active door and the inactive door. When it is desired to close the double door, the inactive door must be closed before the active door, because the stopper plate will hinder closing of the door if the active door is closed first. To assure the inactive door is closed after the active door, a door coordinator is mounted to the door frame and includes a release mechanism associated with the inactive door and an actuation mechanism associated with the inactive active door and operably connected to the release mechanism. When the inactive door is in the closed position, the release mechanism permits the actuation mechanism to retract inwards, thereby permitting the active door to pivot to the closed position. On the other hand, when the inactive door is in a non-closed position, the release mechanism does not permit the actuation mechanism to retract inwards, thereby avoiding pivotal movement of the active door to the closed position.
Since the active door could still pivot towards the closed position for some unexpected reasons (such as by being blown by the wind) while the inactive door is in the non-closed position. The actuation mechanism cannot retract inwards when the inactive door is in the non-closed position. In this case, the inactive door could strongly impinge the actuation mechanism, causing damage to the door coordinator or the active door.